


Of Stolen Blankets and Shared Warmth

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blankets, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette, Wholesome, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Hwanwoong got cold at night, so what better way to resolve that than to steal his members’ blankets and body heat.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong, Yeo Hwanwoong/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 238





	1. Blanket of Yellow Bears [Keonhee]

**Author's Note:**

> Hwanwoong said he steals the members’ blankets when he gets cold at night so guess who wrote another Hwanwoong harem :D
> 
> (All the chapters are unbeta’d to some degree so please ignore any typos or mistakes ><)
> 
> enjoy <3

Keonhee woke up, blanket-less and cold. He grumbled, knowing exactly the reason why as he shivered. He sat up, banging his head against the ceiling and muttering a curse. 

“You okay, hyung?” Dongju asked from the opposite top bunk, a phone screen dimly lighting his face.

“Yeah,” Keonhee groggily answered, appreciating the concern. He shuffled his way off the top bunk, climbing down the ladder where Hwanwoong slept in a ball of blankets in the bottom bunk. He sighed, knowing there was no way to get his blanket back.

“I’m sleeping in the living room,” Keonhee quietly announced, escaping the room filled with the snores and strange moans of his sleeping members.

“Okay,” Dongju acknowledged, turning off his phone to pull his blanket over his head. “Night, hyung.”

“Night.”

Keonhee gently closed the door behind himself, opening the hallway closet door to grab a blanket or two. He retreated into the living room, stumbling over an empty box that probably once held Youngjo’s many figurines he bought in America. He collapsed into the couch, his long legs hanging off the armrests. He shivered, having to proportion two blankets so they covered his socked feet.

After a few moments of rummaging for a comfortable position, Keonhee finally fell asleep, one leg on top of the back cushion on the couch.

  
  


Hwanwoong woke up to an excessive amount of kisses on his face and—even worst—his neck. It was like he was shocked awake by a defibrillator, his arms flying to shove Youngjo off of him.

“I thought we said no neck kisses!” Hwanwoong whined, retreating back into his blankets by rolling into an unkissable burrito. 

“Wake up, we gotta be at the airport at eleven,” Youngjo said, trying to claw Hwanwoong out of his burrito so he could keep kissing him. Hwanwoong continued to whine.

“Get up before I get Geonhak.”

That was always the last resort that got Hwanwoong up if Youngjo’s kisses didn’t do the trick. Geonhak could probably carry the entire team if his arms were long enough, so Hwanwoong was nothing but a piece of paper to carry. That being said, Hwanwoong didn’t want to talk about the time Geonhak had to throw the boy into the shower, shoot him with freezing cold water, and proceed to manually bathe the other dancer himself.

Hwanwoong cringed at the memory. At the very least, he and Geonhak’s relationship had been a lot more comfortable (if Hwanwoong wasn’t afraid of the other having the power to rip him in half).

Hwanwoong dragged himself out of his bed, dropping his blanket and Keonhee’s. He looked down at the yellow bear printed on the soft fabric, wondering where the tall vocalist was since he wasn’t in the top bunk.

“Yah, this kid..” Seoho chortled, his phone clicking with a picture. Hwanwoong peaked out into the living room with Keonhee’s blanket in his hands. And there the owner of the blanket was, limbs unnaturally craned in all directions, head haphazardly hanging off the armrest of the couch. 

Hwanwoong pursed his lips guiltily, Seoho walking past him and disappearing into the room with their racks of clothes. He walked to Keonhee, feet brushing away Youngjo’s empty boxes. Setting the blanket aside, he did his best to rearrange Keonhee’s contorted body into a less worrisome position. Keonhee tiredly whined, kicking off his blankets and almost kicking Hwanwoong in the face if he hadn’t moved away just in time. 

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, draping Keonhee’s blanket over the latter. Keonhee seemed to be more comforted in his slumbering dream world by the presence of his blanket, no longer fumbling his clumsily long limbs around. A fond chuckle slipped past Hwanwoong’s lips, as he ruffled Keonhee’s hair.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and he’s being carried up.

“Ah! Hyung! I’m already up, this is very unnecessary!” Hwanwoong slapped at Geonhak’s arms to no avail.

“You’re too slow,” Geonhak said, carrying the whining Hwanwoong off to the bathroom.

Keonhee hummed happily in his sleep, burying his face into his blanket of yellow bears.


	2. DoongDoongie #2 [Dongju]

Dongju being sad for even a second was a big no-no—in Hwanwoong’s book at least. 

The youngest had forgotten his stuffed bear, DoongDoongie, back at the dorm, miles and miles away overseas. He looked like a kicked puppy the entire day, Hwanwoong would’ve been heartless if he hadn’t offered himself to be Dongju’s stuffed animal for the time being.

Stealing Dongju’s blanket (or his any of his things in general) was also a big no-no, everyone knew that—even Dongmyeong was wary of it. Hwanwoong didn’t want to think back to the time he was rudely awakened with fresh bruises on his arm where Dongju bit him awake to reclaim his stolen blue fuzzy blanket.

These two factors combined meant that Hwanwoong had arms wrapped around him 24/7, and if Hwanwoong got cold at night he would not steal Dongju’s blankets but be embraced by the latter’s warmth instead. It was a fair trade if you asked either of them.

So it was no surprise to see the two boys tangled in each other every night at the hotel, easily remedying the sad, cold nights with cuddles under the blankets. 

Hwanwoong climbed into Dongju’s bed, sneaking under the covers and slipping himself into Dongju’s open arms. Dongju pulled Hwanwoong closer, squeezing the dancer as he buried his face into Hwanwoong’s hair.

“DoongDoongie,” Dongju tiredly mumbled into Hwanwoong’s hair.

“My name’s not DoongDoongie,” Hwanwoong poked Dongju’s cheek, his face smothered into the latter’s chest.

“It is now,” Dongju huffed stubbornly.

“Can I at least reposition myself? I kinda can’t breathe,” Hwanwoong asked. Dongju shook his head.

“Shh, DoongDoongie can’t talk.”

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. He did his best shuffling around for better comfort but Dongju hissed at him to go to sleep. Eventually, Hwanwoong did fall asleep long after Dongju had.

It wasn’t long until Hwanwoong got cold in the middle of the night, even when he was sharing a bed and in Dongju’s warm arms. He shivered, waking the sensitive Dongju up with his shaking. Dongju sighed, letting Hwanwoong go momentarily to feel around the bed for his blue blanket he had casted off earlier.

His hand grabbed onto a fuzzy fabric and he pulled it to himself. Dongju laid his blanket over Hwanwoong’s curled and shivering body and pulled the comforter over him. He tripled the dancer’s warmth by once again wrapping his arms around him, albeit a little more comfortable for the older this time.

The shivering soon subsided and Hwanwoong was back to clinging onto Dongju.

Dongju smiled warmly at the dancer, running his fingers through Hwanwoong’s hair.

“Night, DoongDoongie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am today years old when I found out that SeoDo sleeps stark freaking nAKED and that I saw it all but my brain just ignored all the signs RNDBDJHDSJ
> 
> So yes. I am currently stumped at hyung line’s chapters knowing they all sleep naked or shirtless :”)
> 
> Rip me


	3. Warm Shivers [Youngjo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is during their Gangneung trip <3

Youngjo sleeping with a shirt on was a rare occasion. Same went for Seoho wearing a full set of pajamas, but of course they had to be dressed since they’d be filmed in the morning when they wake up. (Geonhak didn’t seem to get the memo, however, secluding himself from the others in the spacious blanket closet where he, ironically enough, slept without a blanket.)

Everyone else had already fell asleep. Hwanwoong was almost always the last one to fall asleep, usually busying his restless mind monitoring old performances and taking notes.

The room was actually quite warm from the heater combined with the collective body heat all five of them produced sleeping on one floor mattress together. Hwanwoong already had half his blanket kicked off his body, feeling a little overheated trapped inside of it. The only thing that made Hwanwoong shiver was the way lithe fingers danced on his hip bone while he watched videos on his side, his phone screen dimmed to the lowest brightness.

“Why are you still awake?” A groggy voice inquired from behind Hwanwoong. The latter didn’t take his eyes off their ‘Lit’ performance playing on his phone. His idle hand found Youngjo’s, which rested firmly on his hip, rubbing at the jutting bone with his thumb.

“Can’t sleep,” Hwanwoong quietly answered, pursing his lips as he watched himself on the screen dancing a small distance from the other members, the formation noticeably uneven. Youngjo seemed to sense Hwanwoong’s mild disappointment, snatching the phone out of the critical dancer’s hand. Hwanwoong made no reaction, letting his propped arm fall into the sleeping mat, defeated. 

“Go to sleep,” Youngjo ordered, wrapping his arm around Hwanwoong’s waist and dragging the boy to himself.

“Ah, hyung, it’s too warm,” Hwanwoong complained, though making no move to leave Youngjo’s embrace.

“Go to sleep,” Youngjo repeated himself, his face fitting into the curve of Hwanwoong’s nape. Shivers surged through the younger’s body as Youngjo’s warm, even breaths gently blew against his sensitive skin, his soft lips deliberately grazing the area. Hwanwoong could handle that much until he gasped as he felt the pads of Youngjo’s fingertips find their away under his loose pajama shirt.

“Yah!” Hwanwoong hissed, pulling Youngjo’s hand out of his shirt. He could feel the latter’s playful laughter against his neck and it felt like he was melting.

“Hyung,” Dongju’s tired and exasperated voice came, warning the two who were still awake.

Hwanwoong turned in Youngjo’s arms, facing the older with a glower. Despite the pitch darkness of the room, Youngjo could most definitely see it, laughing it off as he cupped Hwanwoong’s cheek. His hand took up half the dancer’s face, large palm warm and tender, dainty fingers gracing Hwanwoong’s features. The latter couldn’t help leaning into the touch.

He shuffled closer into Youngjo’s warmth. He didn’t mind it too much despite saying it was too warm. He took advantage of the rare occasion that was Youngjo sleeping with a shirt, a lot more comfortable cuddling with the oldest member while he still had his shirt on. 

The rapper rested his hand on the small of Hwanwoong’s back, burying his face into the boy’s dyed locks, his leveled breathing soothing to listen to. Hwanwoong was quickly lulled to sleep.

Youngjo smiled to himself, pressing his lips into Hwanwoong’s scalp before closing eyes and following Hwanwoong in dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I was too swayed by my RaWoong feels writing this heh
> 
> Also, I got Youngjo in this time!! Are you guys proud of me?? lolol


	4. Human Pillow [Geonhak]

With all the stay-at-home orders, the group had much more free time now that they were cooped up in the dorms. Seoho wanted to spend his free time becoming the master baker all the quarantine memes said he would be by the end of it all. This idea was quickly shut down when Seoho thought melting ice cream and string cheese onto meat skewers he bought from the local convenience store counted as baking.

And so, it was movie night at the dorms.

The plate of ungodly meat skewers sat on the living room table along with the rest of the takeout food Keonhee ended up ordering the second he glanced at Seoho’s “baking”. At least Youngjo enjoyed it though, much to Seoho’s joy.

Per Dongju’s request (demand), Frozen 2 was playing on the screen of their tv. There was only one couch in the living room, which was occupied by Geonhak, Youngjo, and Hwanwoong. (Dongju was sitting on it too until Hwanwoong not-so-accidentally kicked him off when stretching his legs.) The couch wasn’t too large either, it was natural for Hwanwoong to drape his legs over both Youngjo’s thighs and sit himself on Geonhak’s lap.

They weren’t far into the movie when one of them began to doze off already, that person unsurprisingly being Youngjo, who had stayed late at the studio the other morning.

It was Hwanwoong who suggested Youngjo go to bed early after he just barely prevented the older from hitting his head against the wall behind him. Youngjo nodded, rubbing Hwanwoong’s thigh appreciatively. He leaned in to plant a soft peck on Hwanwoong’s cheek, the latter rolling his eyes to hide his fondness.

“I’m heading to bed,” Youngjo announced, removing himself from the couch.

“So early? You didn’t even finish the food I made,” Seoho pouted up at the older as he leaned down to plant a soft goodnight kiss on the crown of his head.

”Save some for me, I’ll eat it in the morning,” Youngjo said, reaching over to kiss the rest of the members, all of them acting like they hate it with a feigned grimace. Hwanwoong could see the hearts in Seoho’s eyes at Youngjo’s response, happy that someone appreciates his baking.

“Night, kiddos,” Youngjo said, slowly retreating to his quarters. 

“Night, hyung,” the members replied, the sound of a door closing following soon after.

Movie night continued, a little emptier now that Youngjo wasn’t around.

Hwanwoong hadn’t moved from his place on Geonhak’s lap despite the open spot on the couch. Geonhak didn’t seem to mind, fingers mindlessly tracing patterns on Hwanwoong’s back.

Movie night to them was more for the members to simply bask in each other’s presence in one room as a form of rest. With one member missing, the movie was still playing but pretty much discarded at this point. Keonhee had fallen asleep against Seoho already, the latter on his phone. Hwanwoong had left momentarily to grab his phone, and the only person paying attention to Elsa constantly pushing her sister away was Geonhak despite Dongju requesting the movie, the youngest bickering with his twin who was also watching Frozen 2 next door but their movie was behind because Yonghoon paused it for a bathroom break.

Hwanwoong came back to the living room with his phone in hand. Geonhak had taken up the entire couch, the length of the couch enough to perfectly fit his entire body, leaving no room for Hwanwoong to sit. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. How dare he.

The dancer climbed onto the couch, sitting himself down on Geonhak’s lap and laying down on his chest. Geonhak’s hand came up to rest on Hwanwoong’s waist, his other stroking the younger’s hair. Hwanwoong sighed contentedly, melting in Geonhak’s arms and onto his soft chest. 

The best pillow Hwanwoong had ever slept on was probably Geonhak. The rapper was naturally warm, soft with plush muscles, and held him closer and tighter than any other pillow could ever, making Hwanwoong feel so protected in his arms (and maybe the best part was that unlike a pillow, Geonhak kissed back whenever Hwanwoong leaned in with closed eyes and pleading lips!).

Hwanwoong could already feel himself slipping into dream land, phone long forgotten even though he just retrieved it. He buried himself into Geonhak’s warm chest and closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by the soothing comb of the rapper’s fingers.

  
  


Geonhak gently laid the sleeping Hwanwoong onto the couch, draping a blanket over the boy while he cleaned up the mess the other members left after the movie ended. He sighed, collecting the paper plates and empty chip bags and packing up the leftovers they didn’t finish (even Seoho’s “baking”) while the credits rolled with Taeyeon’s cover of ‘Into the Unknown’ playing.

He came back to the living room to see that Hwanwoong had kicked off the blanket, his shirt ridden halfway up his torso, his hand resting on his tummy. Geonhak rolled his eyes endearingly. It was no surprise Hwanwoong got cold easily at night. Geonhak found it cute though.

Turning off the tv, Geonhak reached to take Hwanwoong into his arms like a princess, lifting him off the couch with ease. Hwanwoong stirred quietly.

“Hyung,” he called tiredly, nuzzling his face into Geonhak’s neck. Geonhak hummed, opening the door to their room, the other three already fast asleep. “Can you sleep with me tonight? You’re nice and warm,” the dancer requested.

Geonhak could feel his cheeks warm from Hwanwoong’s breath against his neck. He laid the boy down into his bed. Hwanwoong whined, making grabby hands to the older. Geonhak rolled his eyes once more, but succumbing to Hwanwoong’s desires regardless, joining the boy in bed.

Hwanwoong hummed happily, already clinging onto Geonhak. The latter’s skin itched with the clothes he wore and he wished to take them off like he usually did whenever he slept, but Hwanwoong’s tight arms prevented him from doing so at the moment. Nor did he think Hwanwoong would enjoy waking up clinging onto his naked member.

So, Geonhak stifled his desires, once again succumbing to Hwanwoong’s instead, pulling the small boy to himself, Hwanwoong drowning in the comforting warmth of Geonhak’s arms.

(Geonhak inevitably somehow stripped in his sleep, much to Hwanwoong’s unpleasant awakening. The younger kicked the rapper out of his bed, his body on fire from the singeing touch of Geonhak’s bare skin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really indulged myself with this one lolol I’m so soft after writing this ;;
> 
> I was lying down on the couch watch Men In Black 3 when this idea slapped me in the face last night so I’m a little giddy posting this heheh


	5. Discarded Shirts [Seoho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place during RBW Boyz days except I’m still using Seoho’s name instead of Gunmin lol <3

Sleeping in the same room as people who weren’t his family was definitely a new experience.

Seoho was self-conscious, as so were the other two. Keonhee stated that they should just live comfortably and things would naturally set into place. Easier said than done, of course.

The company provided the three of them a dorm after Keonhee and Hwanwoong finally graduated from high school. It was still empty other than the usual commodities and some furniture the company also provided. There were three rooms, one for the manager, the other acting as their walk-in closet, and the third being the room all three of them shared together.

There were two bunk beds, Keonhee calling the top while Seoho and Hwanwoong settled for the bottom bunks.

Tonight would be their first night sleeping in the same room, which, Seoho would like to clarify once again, was definitely a new experience he would have to grow used to.

Seoho usually slept with nothing on but a blanket. He had already warned the other two about it—they were both fine with it too, as long as he kept the blanket on—but Seoho wasn’t exactly comfortable being fully naked in front of them just yet.

So, there he laid, the fabric of his thin threadbare doing nothing to aid the strange friction against his skin. Seoho squirmed uncomfortably, squeezing his eyes in hopes that would put himself to sleep faster.

He flinched when he heard a bang against the ceiling, sitting up at the sudden noise. Hwanwoong sat up as well, phone dimly lit in his hand to show the slight alarm on his features. The dancer looked up, the banging coming from above him. Hwanwoong climbed out of his bed, shining his phone on the tall boy shifting side to side in his sleep, lanky legs clumsily hitting the ceiling whenever he turned. Hwanwoong laughed softly, retreating back to his bed beneath Keonhee, his eyes falling onto Seoho.

“You’re still awake, hyung?” Hwanwoong asked. Seoho hummed with a nod Hwanwoong couldn’t see in the darkness of their room. “Is it hard for you to sleep too?”

“Yeah,” Seoho answered. He heard sheets rustling from the other bed before a short boy stood before his.

“Can I sleep with you?” Hwanwoong asked, the question throwing the older off.

Hwanwoong had been clingy ever since they met, the request not exactly abnormal. Maybe it was because this time he and Seoho would be sharing a bed that made the latter’s head blank for a second.

“Uh, sure,” Seoho finally said, scooting closer to the wall to fit Hwanwoong in with him on the bed. The dancer climbed on, laying himself on his side.

“Thanks. I get cold easily at night,” Hwanwoong explained unnecessarily. Seoho didn’t mind, not so much paying attention to the other as his shirt rubbed unpleasantly at his skin.

The older tossed and turned, probably disturbing the other boy in his bed from his sleep.

“Do you want me to move back to my bed? You seem a little uncomfortable,” Hwanwoong pointed out.

“No, it’s fine,” Seoho quickly reassured. “It’s just different, that’s all.”

Hwanwoong blinked, shining his dimmed phone over the older as if examining him. Realization dawned on his expression.

“Oh right,” Hwanwoong pointed his finger. “You said you don’t usually sleep with your clothes on, didn’t you?”

“Yeah..?” Seoho nodded slowly.

“That’s okay, you can take your clothes off, we don’t mind,” Hwanwoong causally said to him. The latter’s mind had short-circuited, droning an unintelligent “uhh”.

Fingers prodded around the hem of his shirt, dragging the fabric up. Seoho jolted, sitting up with Hwanwoong’s wrist in his hand.

“What are you doing?” The older hissed, panicked.

“Taking off your shirt,” Hwanwoong simply replied. 

“Y-you don’t need to, it’s okay,” Seoho stammered, flustered, loosening his grip.

“Are you sure?” Hwanwoong pulled his hands away.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it I’m fine!” Seoho’s nervous voice cracked for a split second. “Let’s just go to sleep,” he urged, lying back down into the bed and pulling the covers over both himself and Hwanwoong.

“Oh, okay, hyung,” Hwanwoong compliantly nodded, lying down on his side facing Seoho.

Seoho was most definitely not fine. Not only did his skin itch at the fabric rubbing at it but it also burned with a mix of embarrassment and desire. God, he really wanted these clothes off, but he still couldn’t bring himself to act upon it, whimpering.

Seoho refrained from squirming, listening to Hwanwoong’s soft breathing. He thought the younger had fallen asleep already until a hand gently landed on top of his chest, rubbing his fingers into the soft threadbare.

“You don’t have to be shy..” Hwanwoong mumbled, and it almost sounded like he was pouting. Seoho turned his head to look down at the boy. Hwanwoong caught his gaze, and despite the room’s darkness, Seoho could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Seoho asked. Hwanwoong shrugged, fingers curling around the fabric of Seoho’s shirt. The latter stayed quiet, wondering what the other was thinking.

Hwanwoong’s fingers begin to trail down his torso, Seoho high strung at the feeling.

“You really want my clothes off, huh?” Seoho jokingly said, more to relieve the tense anticipation bubbling in his stomach. Hwanwoong’s balled the hem of Seoho’s shirt in his hand, laughing softly.

“It’s just your shirt, relax. I’ve seen your abs plenty of times,” Hwanwoong retorted, hesitantly tugging the shirt up. When Seoho didn’t stop him, he pulled the shirt all the way to Seoho’s chest, the latter sitting up to take it off himself, discarding it somewhere else on or off the bed.

In all honesty, the lack of a shirt was liberating. Seoho felt a little more relief with his skin free from the piece of clothing.

He laid back down, suddenly even more aware of the dancer lying down next to him. He began to feel the warmth of embarrassment tickle his skin, feeling the pair of eyes boring at him through the dark.

Eventually, Hwanwoong broke the silence with a light giggle.

“Feel better, antsy?” Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow, hand resting where it had earlier on Seoho’s chest, fingers tracing the hills of muscles on his abs. Seoho shivered at the feeling. He wondered if Hwanwoong could feel his heart beating a beat too fast in his chest through the pads of his fingers.

“Don’t call me that,” Seoho eventually said, trying to mask his flustered demeanor. Hwanwoong shuffled closer to the older, fitting himself under Seoho’s arm as he hugged the older’s torso.

Now Seoho’s heart was pounding, and he’s pretty sure his skin was actually burning. He could feel Hwanwoong’s warm breath against his side and goosebumps rose all over his his body.

“I’m cold,” Hwanwoong murmured, burrowing himself deeper into Seoho’s side for his warmth.

“O-oh.” Seoho quickly pulled his blanket over the both of them, arm wrapping around the dancer as it had previously, hesitantly resting his hand on Hwanwoong’s shoulder before holding him closer to himself. He could feel the boy smile against his skin.

“Night, hyung,” Hwanwoong whispered, giving no room for Seoho to discuss if he had anything he wanted to say—not like he could think of anything, mind blank at the moment.

“Night, Woongie,” Seoho replied softly moments later. He finally closed his eyes when he was certain Hwanwoong had fallen asleep.

Seoho rested his head against Hwanwoong’s, lulled to sleep by the warmth they shared.

(Keonhee was the first to wake up in the morning, rudely awakened by Hwanwoong’s loud alarm blaring from below him. He climbed off from his bunk bed, head just barely missing the ceiling. He took the liberty of turning on the lights instead of looking for Hwanwoong’s phone in the dark.

Switching the lights on, his eyes slowly adjust until the image in front of him became clear. His eyebrows furrowed with a look of distaste at the two cuddling in the eldest’s bed, Seoho shirtless as Hwanwoong was buried into his bare chest. 

“Ew,” Keonhee grimaced.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I rEALLY indulged myself with this one lolol It’s almost 3am and this is very unbeta’d whoops
> 
> Sorry the style is a bit different I just wrote whatever came to my mind ><
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t intend to make this super romantic just super wholesome and cute heheh
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
